


Confrontation (Vent Fic)

by firebirdreborne



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdreborne/pseuds/firebirdreborne
Summary: Chloe has had enough of Lucifer blowing her off and confronts him.





	Confrontation (Vent Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably going to be very out of character, but please bear with me. I've been dealing with a lot of emotional stuff lately and since I relate so much to Lucifer as a character, I figured I'd use him as a sort of outlet to deal with my emotions. The specific event depicted in this little fic isn't really related to anything I've been dealing with, but it's still a vent fic because I had a really good cry while writing it so I guess that counts for something. Might delete this later, but for now, I figured I should post it. Emotions are weird, y'all.

“What the hell are you so afraid of?!” Chloe snapped as Lucifer tried to babble out another excuse as to why he had to leave just before another one of their almost romantic moments. Lucifer paused, slightly startled by Chloe’s sudden forcefulness. “What do you mean?” he asked, not really understanding what specifically Decker was referring to. Chloe let out an exasperated sigh. “You know damn well what I mean,-” she huffed “- every time I think that we’re actually getting closer to each other and you’re actually opening up to me, you pull some bullshit theatrics like this and bail on me!” Her voice started to shake and Lucifer could tell that she was genuinely upset. 

Lucifer sat there silently for a moment, watching Chloe’s face as her expression of frustration, fear, and concern twitched ever so slightly now and then, before sighing heavily and looking down at his hands. He knew that he had to say something to her. He couldn’t just make up another excuse because he felt that if he did, she’d just throw him out of her house and lock the door, not letting him back in for a very long time, if ever. He cleared his throat, wringing his hands. “You want the truth?” He asked her, his voice soft and cracking. 

“Yes, please, for once tell me the truth, no more bullshit,” she said in a serious tone. Lucifer took a deep breath, as though he was trying to charge up his voice for what he had to say. “I am terrified of messing things up with you. I understand that by running away all the time and avoiding actually having serious conversations with you, I’m going about this situation ass backwards, but I suppose my stupid brain rationalizes it by thinking that you’ll just hold on to the hope that one day I’ll get the balls to actually talk to you like a mature adult and never give up on me despite the fact that I’m well aware that you’re a woman of substance and results, not pipe dreams and well wishes.” 

Lucifer’s voice began to break as tears welled up in his eyes. “You were the first human to show me any semblance of genuine kindness, rather than just lusting after me as every other human has. You showed me that I was capable of having genuine feelings and that I wasn’t destined to party meaninglessly for all eternity. You’ve shown me a level of kindness that I genuinely did not believe humans were capable of, and despite my immaturity and fear, you’ve stuck by my side, and I’ve never truly had the balls to tell you this, but fuck, I love you.” He stopped briefly, giving Chloe a moment to say something if she saw fit. 

When Chloe did not speak, Lucifer continued, deciding that it was best to just get everything out now since he already blurted out the L-word. “I’ve held it in since the day I met you, dragging you through so many goddamned hoops and expecting you to just go along with it, even when I know damn well that you don’t deserve to be treated so poorly. I care about you so fucking much but I never truly know how to say it, so I guess I just had to be blunt about it.” He sighed heavily, now visibly crying. “I’m sorry it took me so damn long to say it.” 

Chloe stared silently at Lucifer for a moment, before pulling him in close and pressing her face against his shoulder. The two held on to each other in silence for a solid ten minutes before Chloe finally spoke. “You’re an idiot, you know that right?” she asked, face still buried in Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer let out a small chuckle. “Well aware of that.” He said, voice still cracking slightly. The two spent the rest of the evening holding on to each other in relative silence, giving Lucifer some much needed time to think to himself about just why the fuck it took him this long to say anything to Chloe. He knew she loved him, and he knew he loved her, but sometimes, when you love someone, even if it is with your entire being, you just can’t find the right words to express that love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please note that I'm only 2 episodes into season 4 at the moment, so if you comment something relating to the actual show, please refrain from spoilers, thank you!
> 
> Edit: I just finished season 4 and my heart hurts.


End file.
